Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince
by bobert-13-8
Summary: Harry Potter is about to return for his 6th year at Hogwarts. He returns to the wizarding world to find out that the war has started to break out. He also finds out that one of his closest friends is not what they seem. (ok so i suck at summarys)
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

This title belongs to JK Rowling i do not own any of these characters, they are all Jk Rowling's.

The Visit

Privet Drive used to be a normal calm street. It contained people as normal as can be. However over the past month things had started to get strange and as much as the residents of privet drive didn't want to admit it, their normal street wasn't so normal anymore . It would turn ice cold in the middle of July and the cold brought a feeling of never being happy again. It was as if all of your happy thoughts were being sucked out of you. Then, there would be owls sighted in the middle of the day. No-one could explain these strange occurrences, no-one knew what was going on. No-one that is except one boy.

Harry Potter woke with a start on a rainy Saturday morning. His wand lay on his bedside table and he immediately grabbed it focusing on a happy memory and prepared to conjure a patronus charm. However, he then realized that it wasn't a dementor that had awoken him. Cowering underneath his bed was a creature who was dressed in the oddest assortment of clothes. He had a tea towel on with a crest stamped on it. He had two mismatched socks. A maroon sweater that Harry recognized as the one his best friend Ron Weasley had given this creature. He also had large eyes the size of tennis balls, that confirmed to Harry that this was in fact his friend Dobby the House Elf.

"Dobby what are you doing here," asked Harry, "I thought that there was another Dementor trying to attack me again."

"Harry Potter must forgive Dobby, sir" the house elf squeaked, "He only came to wish Harry Potter a happy birthday and give him his present, sir."

"Oh, well it's ok Dobby," Harry replied, "Thank you for coming to visit, god knows I could use the company."

From out of his tea cosy Dobby pulled out a badly wrapped box. "Here Harry Potter, Dobby knitted them himself," he squeaked.

"Oh, thank you very much Dobby," Harry said and he took the present and unwrapped it. He pulled out two large socks. One was yellow and had the word Captain, messily written, on the angle of it. The other sock was red with gold snitches and broomsticks knitted around the ankle.

Dobby must have seen the confused look on Harry's face because he then started bawling and squeaked, "Doesn't Harry potter like them, sir?"

"Oh, no Dobby I love them," Harry quickly replied remembering how sensitive house elves could sometimes be.

"Then why did Harry Potter have that look upon his face." Dobby sobbed.

"Well it was because I don't understand why you have the word captain sewn across the top," Harry replied, "I'm not the captain of anything."

"Hasn't Harry Potter heard, sir," squeaked Dobby. He was quite a bit settled now. "You are the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

"What!?," Harry exclaimed, "Dobby how do you know this?" Harry couldn't believe it his favourite sport in the wizarding world was Quidditch. It was a sport played on broomsticks where the objective is to get the ball in the huge hoops. There was chasers who acted as goal scorers, the keeper who defended the hoops (like a goalie), beaters who had clubs and knocked heavy ball called bludgers at their opposing team, and of course the most important position of all, the seeker the seeker's job was to catch the tiny gold ball that zoomed so fast you could barely see it. When the snitch is caught the quidditch game is over and the team who's seeker caught the snitch gets an extra 150 points. The seeker was the position that Harry played.

"Dobby and Winky was helping to prepare the school for the start of term," Dobby squeaked excitingly at the news that Harry was happy, "When we hears Professor McGonnagal telling Professor Dumbledore about it. Dobby should think that Harry Potter will soon get a letter with his OWL scores and it shall be in there."

"Bloody brilliant!," Harry exclaimed, "Dobby this is excellent news, I love Quidditch! You didn't happen to hear any other news did you Dobby?"

"Dobby must admit he did, sir," Dobby slowly confessed, "Professor Dumbledore says he hopes Harry Potter can deal with that burden with all that's going on right now with He Who Must Not Be Named."

"Oh," Harry replied, "Well I'll show Dumbledore that I am capable and I'll lead my team to another Quidditch team victory."

"That's the spirit Harry Potter," Dobby exclaimed, "Now Dobby must be going, he and Winky are to clean the dungeons today, sir. Dobby hopes that filthy Snape isn't down there again. Happy Birthday sir!"

"Okay, well goodbye Dobby. Thank you for the socks and the news of me becoming the Quidditch captain," Harry replied. With a pop the house elf had vanished.

Harry laid down on his bed feeling the happiest he had this summer. In about another month he'd be back at Hogwarts for his sixth year of wizardly education and he would be the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain. So he buried his anxiety about Voldemort and dementors and death eaters. Ten minutes later 6 owls all came zooming into his room at once.

This is my first fan fiction please R&R and tell me if i should continue


	2. Letters, Cards, Scores and Lists

Letters, Cards, Presents, Scores and Lists

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he saw 6 owls come zooming into the room, one exactly after the other. However, he could believe his ears when uncle Vernon shouted from downstairs, "What in the bloody hell is this? I just saw a flood of owls come in here. Never let that happen again boy, " he screamed from downstairs.

"Just because you don't remember my birthday, doesn't mean my friends don't," Harry shouted back. He then looked at the six owls perched around his room. One was a beautiful snowy white owl that was in fact Harry's owl, Hedwig. He also recognized a particularly excited one to be his best mate Ron's owl, Pigwedgian (Pig for short). He noticed an important looking owl that he figured was from Hogwarts. The other three he did not recognise. A pure black one and two brown ones. He quickly untied the packages and envelopes and started to rip them open. The first one he came to a messily wrapped package that seemed to be moving, with an envelope on top, he recognized the messy writing on the envelope to be his friend Hagrids'. He tore open the envelope.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday, Harry. Hope you are well. I am looking forward to seeing you back at Hogwarts. I have to keep this letter short in case You-Know-Who were to intercept it. Hope you like your present.

Hagrid

Harry read the letter and then tore open the package. Oh wow, Harry exclaimed! It was a small tiny ugly looking bird, that Harry recognised as a baby phoenix. They grew up to be beautiful birds, and then would burst into flame, only to be reborn again. Harry couldn't believe he actually owned one now. He had always loved Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, whose tail feather was an ingrediant in Harry's wand. He carefully set the phoenix in Hedwig's (who made a fuss over the little thing) cage, before turning to a huge package. Harry grabbed the card on top, which read OPEN AFTER HAGRIDS, and opened it. Inside it read.

Happy Birthday Harry. Hagrid has informed me he was getting you a phoenix for your birthday so I took it upon myself to get you something that matched your present from Hagrid. I sincerely hope you enjoy your new pet.

P.S. In case you are wondering yes your new phoenix can come to school with you, as long as he stays in your dormitory.

Professor Dumbledore

Harry read the letter, feeling relieved he could bring his phoenix to school (because he couldn't leave it at Privet Drive or Uncle Vernon would surely kill him), and unwrapped his package. It was a large beautiful square cage along with a perch and a book "Care Of Phoenix's". Harry was very excited as the last time he got a pet was 5 years ago. He then turned to his other mail, and tried to decide which to open next. A particularily thick envelope caught his eye, he turned it over and recognized the Hogwart's seal on the back of it. Harry set that envelope aside from his other mail, as he wasn't sure if he wanted to know his OWL scores just yet. Instead he picked up a package that was very neatly wrapped and he ripped open his card.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I hope you are well. I am currently still at home as well. I plan on going to the Burrow soon, however, and hope to see you there. I hope you like your present. I wasn't sure on what to get you. Mom and Dad got me an owl for my birthday he's isn't he beautiful. His name is Blacky. Well, I hope to see you soon.

Love Hermione

Harry looked up at the beautiful black owl, it was a good looking owl. It seemed Hedwig had taken a liking to him. Harry then carefully unwrapped his present. Inside he found, a huge chocolate cake, along with 3 books (typical of Hermione) one was Quidditch Tips and Tricks, the second was Powerful Magic, the other was Ancient Magic Long Forgotten. Harry decided to flip through the Quidditch book, inside he found something that made this present seem a whole lot better. "How to do the Wronski Feint" which he had been trying to learn for over a year. He set the book beside his phoenix cage and turned to another huge present. Harry grabbed the envelope and tore into it.

Happy Birthday mate! Fred and I decided to send you some of our newest joke inventions in our appreciation of your loan. Our shop is going great and we almost have enough money to buy our shop instead of renting it. We even gave prefect Ron a summer job here. He's staying with us for the summer. You and Hermione are welcome to come as well. Hope you use your present for no good.

P.S. We thought you could test some on your cousin for us.

Fred and George Weasley

Harry laughed to himself and then opened the box. Inside was a variety of thing including Ton-Tounge Tofee and extendable ears. Harry decided he would check the rest out later as he wanted to get to Ron's letter and present. He went to the last package and tore the envelope open.

Harry,

How's it going mate. Happy Birthday! You won't believe it. Fred and George gave me a job here at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I am making major money and will be here for the rest of the summer. Fred says you and Hermione are welcome to crash at their flat and hang out at the shop. It might be a bit crammed but if it gets to bad you could always rent a room at the leaky cauldron. I suppose you should check with Dumbledore of course, but Mom and Dad are thinking of renting a room at the Leaky Cauldron as well. Send me a replie.

P.S. I almost have enough saved for a nimbus

Ron Weasley

Harry read the letter a couple of times and then tore open his present. Inside he found a set of Quidditch balls, with a note that said "I figured you me and Ginny could practise this summer if you come.". Harry opened the box and saw the four shiny new quidditch balls. He was done opening all his presents so he quickly wrote thank you notes to everyone, in Ron's he included a note saying he wrote to Dumbledore asking about staying in Diagon Alley. He hoped Dumbledore would say it's ok.

After he had cleaned up, organized his new presents and made his new phoenix at home, he noticed a thick envelope laying on his bedside table. 'Oh yeah,' he thought to himself, 'OWL results.' Slowly dreading the results he opened the envelope.

Dear Mr Potter,

We are anticipating your return to Hogwarts and your start of your sixth year of magical education. We are pleased to inform you we have been sent your OWL results and that they are contained in this envelope. I am also pleased to tell you that you are the new Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain.

Sincerely, Proffessor McGonnagol

PS. You will also find your new booklist enclosed.

Yes! Harry was going to be the team captain! So feeling even more happier he turned to his OWL results and this is what he found.

Dear Mr Potter,

I am pleased to give you your OWL results. You did very well and should be proud of yourself. You have the grades to take classes you would need for auror training, as I heard you would like to become an auror. I hope you are pleased with your results.

Amelia Bones

Minister for Magic

Hogwarts Ordinary Wizarding Levels Results

Subject Written Practical OverAll

Astronomy A A A

Care Of Magical Creatures E O O

Charms E O O

Defence Against The O O O

Dark Arts

Divination P P P

Herbology E O O

History Of Magic A A A

Potions E O O

Transfiguration O O O

Harry couldn't believe it 6 OWL's. This was the second best birthday of his life (his best being when he found out he was a wizard). Harry fell asleep that night very happy.


End file.
